


The Cabin in the Woods

by Zip001



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zip001/pseuds/Zip001
Summary: Inspired by such lovely graphics that was posted by bighound-littlebird in his/her tumblr blog.I only wished I did it justice....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mademoiselle_k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mademoiselle_k/gifts).



> The graphics that was posted by bighound-littlebird seem so dream-like so I imagined them to be Sandor's dreams.
> 
> The Sansan shippers have the most lovely art - both original drawing and these graphics/collages (and writing too).

It was quiet, too quiet.

The Little Bird was like a Silent Sister, her head shrouded by her grey cloak. It was uncomfortable - this silence. He had to laugh at himself as he was used to being alone and now he missed her even though she sat right in front of him, tied to his body so he can use both of his hands.

They came too late to save her mother and brother. As if he, one man, could save them when he was barely able to escape with her. She saw her brother's head sewn on his dire wolf from a distance. Since then, she did not speak.

He cursed her chirping before, mocked her courtesies, actually true kindness he always knew. Much too kind for arses like himself, Joffrey, frankly everyone. Yet he wanted to see her smile again, for him.

They headed north as there was nowhere to go. And each day it grew bitterly colder and colder, and each day he felt that she too became colder, expressionless and strangely pliant. She had no fight in her - she did not care. People like that don't survive for long. He heard of stories of men giving up and dying in their sleep, frozen stiff, here in the North, and he would curl his body over her fur covered body, willing her to be warm and to wake up the next morn. Sandor knew it would destroy him if he brought her to her death.

 _Fuck it! Fuck! Fuck!_ Every chop of wood, his mind cursed everyone, the gods, old and new, and her, her for making him care again. A big fire was never enough as the bitter winds was so bitingly cold, cutting through their fur lined cloaks, their thick woolen clothes - it seemed only if they were to set themselves on fire would they not be frozen. They needed shelter and soon. Already, her mare died, providing them much needed sustenance, and poor Stranger looked bad. The Little Bird did not open her eyes, and her breathing was so slow. _FUCK!!!!_

Then he saw it, a very sharp point ahead that did not look like a tree. That meant a steep pitched roof - the shelters here had those types of roofs so they were less likely to collapse under the weight of the thick wet snow. Putting his axe away and leaving most of the wood behind, he threw her still body over his shoulder and dragged them all over the thick snow to the shelter. The door would not open because the snow completely covered it. Laying her gently atop Stranger who barely could stand and taking out the small shovel, he made small work to clear the snow. She must not die. They were so fucking close.

Once he opened the door, he carried her in and pushed Stranger in. There was a place to make a fire, and he quickly built a large fire, not once flinching. He removed their frozen clothing and held her. She did not even push him away. She was so cold. _Please. Gods, not her too._

Rubbing his body against her tiny body, he tried to warm them as close to the fire as he could take. _Please. Open your eyes._

Nothing.

Her body seemed warmer or was it just his body feeling warmer? But her body seemed so limp.

"OPEN YOUR FUCKING EYES! SAY SOMETHING! ANY FUCKING THING!"

Sandor roughly shook her body, watching with horror her head and limbs just flopping lifelessly.

"You cannot leave me," Sandor whispered.

"If you wake up, I... I will not act like a cunt, not like myself. Who the fuck am I kidding? I am me... but if you wake up, you can train me to be better to you. Dogs can be trained. I want to make you happy... want you to be happy with me... just want you happy. Please wake up."

It was too late. It was always too late for him.

Looking around at the cabin, he could see someone's feeble attempts to make it more livable. Those curtains - aye, his little bird would have embroidered the edges with colorful flowers, but none as beautiful as her smiles. He remembered the smile she had just for him when he saved that pretty arse at the tournament. He now knew he did it for her, to see her cheer for him, in front of everyone.

There were two chairs that someone took the time to carve the legs with some vines, a small table, and a rather large bed for the room. This cabin - they could be happy here.

He could see her making him breakfast by the stove. Sandor snorted at that as ladies like her probably did not get her fingers dirty. Then he looked down at the dirty woman so still in his arms, so different from the bright girl he met not so long ago.

Shaking his head, telling himself that this was not happening, he continued to imagine their life in this cabin. Her hair would be braided in the Northern style - he would brush her hair until it shone and braid it - she would teach him that too. Her hair was so soft. In spring time, perhaps she would let him weave flowers in her hair, perhaps he would make her a crown of flowers for she was always his Queen of Love and Beauty. Such foolish thoughts he knew, but the Little Bird deserved beauty. If she would wake up, he would even let her weave flowers in his hair. Snorting, Sandor knew how he would look even more foolish than the flowery cunt that he saved if he wore a crown of flowers.

He realized that he was talking to himself all that time. He was fucking losing it but if he were honest, he felt lost all of his life, so disassociated from the violence and the killing. It was only after they left the carnage of The Twins that he realized that she helped him find himself.

Sandor did not care anymore - she could not hear him. He knew that. He was going to say his dreams aloud - they were not going to happen whether he said them aloud.

He told her still body that he even wanted a family with her because he knew that she could never raise a monster like his fucking brother, her goodness would more than cancel any bad blood from him. A red haired daughter to protect - he will do better by their sweet daughter, better than he did for her he vowed. He and their boys would beat the living shit of anyone who hurt her and their daughter. Cursing, he wished he strung up the corpses of Joffrey and his fellow Kingsguards before they hurt his Little Bird. He was so sorry.

 _No!_ He did not want to think of all of his fuck ups. He wanted to think of that dream future of them living and making a family in this cabin.

They would need to make bigger the cabin for their children - maybe a separate cabin for the children. They would have so many to help replace the family she lost. He would fucking chopping wood all the time to build shelter for their children. Maybe he would get the older boys to help chop wood.

If they had only girls, they could build an addition together. He laughed at that, laughing that she would probably not be able to do much. He looked down at her pale thin arms.

He guffawed, "Who am I kidding? You would be absolutely useless. You would try to grab the bloody axe and fall forward. These thin noodles that you call arms are not meant for that... Nay... Your arms are meant to hold our babes, to hold me... Actually, your tiny arms can barely fit around my arm much less my waist."

It was always too late for him.

Slap!

_Ow, that hurt!_

"I am stronger than you think!" Sansa hissed.

"Aye," Sandor admitted ruefully, exaggeratedly pretending to rub the wrong cheek.

"You are impossible," she huffed but she could not suppress her giggle which made him guffaw.

When they stopped laughing, she asked, "Did you mean everything you said?"

"Aye, all of it."

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a bit abrupt - sorry about that. I imagined her giving up but the man would simply not shut up (lol).


End file.
